Lizardy
Setsuna Tokage, she is also known by her hero name, Lizardy, she is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, learning to become a Pro Hero. She was one of the four students in her year to get into U.A. High School through a Recommendation. She is currently interning under the No.18 Pro Hero, Blizzard at her agency, the Blizzard Agency. Appearance: Setsuna is a young girl of average height who has large, upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair is a very dark green, collectively reaching just below her shoulders aside from a short clump that hangs in the centre of her forehead, and it grows waiver and thinner the lower down it gets. Her hero costume consists of a blue, scaly mask over her eyes, a simple bodysuit with a matching design and black knee-high boots. She wears finger less gloves with orange, three-piece wrist-guards, and a belt around her waist with what looks to be a jewel embedded into the centre. Personality: Setsuna is described as chatty, confident, and extremely provocative and talkative. She is one of the few students in Class 1-B that does not bear any apparent hatred to Class 1-A. Setsuna is a wily and thoughtful girl with great aptitudes at leadership and cooperation. She is careful, concerned and attentive. Her attitude is different in combat and non-combat situations, having a more dirty and serious disposition when in the midst of battle. Setsuna is a reliable person; her teammates believe in her and don't hesitate to follow her. She seems to have a considerable influence on her classmates, which implies that she has probably proven several times that she is trustworthy and responsible. Because of her strong personality and skills, Setsuna has total confidence in herself and her potential. She doesn't doubt or hesitate, appearing to be very strong-willed. Abilities and Powers: Overall Abilities: Setsuna is a recommended student, which supposes that she must have a very good level. She is also said to be the most skilled and talented student of her class by her classmates. She is considered as being a polyvalent combatant, great and sharp at several things. She seems to be an excellent leader, in which she proved to be good at leading others during fights and critical situations. Thanks to her Quirk, Setsuna has excellent tracking skills and pursuance potential. Quirk - Lizard Tail Splitter: * Lizard Tail Splitter: Setsuna's Quirk allows her to split up her body. She can currently split into 50 parts, depending on the size and length of the sections. Her Quirk also gives her the ability to be able to regenerate her body if her limbs are destroyed or unusable. When she is decomposed, she can levitate and move freely in the air. * However, the regeneration ability of her Quirk is very exhausting for her, which is why she prefers to recall as many of her body parts back as possible in order to conserve her energy. Every individual pieces of her body can levitate, giving her much greater control over the playing field than if they just stayed on the ground. Her Quirk is extremely versatile and polyvalent since she can use it to spy, attack, track down and distract her opponents, even though it is way more suitable and efficient for tracking and spying rather than attacking and damaging. Her limbs are nearly untouchable when they are split because of their high mobility and microscopic invulnerability. They are too small and too fast to be easily taken down or catchable. History: Setsuna Tokage became a student at U.A. High School, after getting in the school with a recommendation. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:Class 1-B Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Recommended Student Category:Intern Category:Blizzard Agency